The present invention relates to an image technology, and in particular, to a system and method for generating a composite image based on at least two input images.
When a human views an image from a great distance, such image is viewed using a small subset of the human eye""s visual receptors. The perceived resolution of the image is very low, and only low frequency aspects of the image are registered in the human brain. However, from a close distance, the image is seen by a large number of visual receptors in the eye.
It is possible for all areas of the image not to be seen simultaneously. It is also possible that some areas (which are viewed by a center of the eye) are interpreted at a very high resolution and in full color, while other areas of the image (which are viewed by the periphery of the eye) are interpreted with a lesser resolution and with hardly any color perception.
Currently, to display two images, there must be an adequate space provided for each image. However, in a case of printed materials, an advertisement space or a screen area, the space may be limited and expensive. Thus, there is a need for a system and method which would allow a generation of a single image which is based on at least two original images, such that each of the original images may be viewed individually based on a distance from the composite image.
The present invention relates to a system and method for generating a resulting image based on at least two input images. The system receives and/or generates a first input image and a second input image. Then, the system generates a first low frequency image as a function of the first input image, and a second low frequency image as a function of the second input image. Subsequently, the system generates the resulting image as a function of the first low frequency image, the second low frequency image and the second input image. A user may observe the first input image when the user views the resulting image at a first predetermined distance. In addition, the user may observe the second input image when the user views the resulting image at a second predetermined distance.